


Sigh No More

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Much Ado About Nothing inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Dean and their king might never admitted their feelings to each other if it hadn't been for their friends and family. Drowley Much Ado About Nothing AU.





	Sigh No More

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it? Enjoy!

“Dean! Dean! Great news!“

Dean closed his book and laid it aside. When his cousin stormed in like that, there was no chance of continuing his reading. “What is it, Charlie?”

“Oskar’s revolt has been struck down! And there were barely any casualties at all!”

While he did love Charlie dearly, he knew her too well to assume the glow on her cheeks came from the joy of so many lives being spared. “And I strongly assume a certain young noblewoman distinguished herself in battle?”

She blushed even more fiercely. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh I bet” he muttered. Then, another thought struck him. “Oh God,  _he_  is going to be insufferable.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Now I am sure I have no idea –“

“You know exactly who I mean – I thought the revolt might take him down a peg, but there’s no chance of that now.”

King Crowley would be ebulliently proud now that everything had blown over.

She huffed. “You know, you could at least show him some respect –“

Dean stared at her.

“Or” she added “You could be honest as to what you think of him.”

“I am very honest, in fact I tell him at every opportunity.”

“Right. And that’s why he keeps visiting us.”

Dean shrugged. “Your mother is an important noblewoman.”

“Why does he only ever show up when you are visiting us, too, then?”

“Our King enjoys annoying me as much as I do him, that is all.”

To his surprise, Charlie shook her head at him and muttered something under her breath. “Anyway, they’re coming. Mother just received the message. So come up, time to make yourself all pretty for your brooding crush.”

“I don’t have a brooding crush, thank you very much.”

As a matter of fact, Dean didn’t plan on getting married at all – not that it mattered in the context of this conversation. He had yet to find someone who fulfilled every expectation he felt was necessary to be met if he wanted to end up happy; after all, they had to be good looking, clever, kind, and have a great sense of humour as well.

The closest anyone had ever come to meet all his criteria had admittedly been when he had first been introduced to King Crowley when he was eighteen years old, but he had soon learned that he was a pompous bastard. Although he did enjoy their verbal sparrings.

And so now he was coming here, still all high and mighty from his recent triumph. Dean smiled. This should be fun.

He turned to his closet and went through his shirts. He might as well look his best.

* * *

“Mother” Charlie declared, entering her room, “I cannot take this anymore!”

“She’ll be here soon” her mother smiled.

She once again blushed fiercely and answered, “I didn’t mean – I – “She cleared her throat and decided not to finish the sentence. “I mean Dean and Crowley.”

“And what do you think is going on between our king and Dean, pray?”

“Come on, you know” Charlie huffed rather impatiently. Everyone in their house knew. They knew, the servants knew, she was ready to bet even their neighbours knew.

King Crowley visited the Bradburys more often than he did any other of his subjects, and then he spent his time mostly bickering with Dean.

Why he hadn’t proposed to him years ago was a mystery to her. Surely, he didn’t need to wait for either of them to get older?

Thankfully her mother gave up her pretence of ignorance. “They are both adults, Charlie. We can hardly force them to –“

“But it’s so obvious! Remember the last time they were both visiting, and you gave a ball? Dean was the only one he danced with! More or less the whole night!”

“If I remember correctly, he claimed it was because he had to make sure he wouldn’t step on any of his other partner’s feet.”

“Dean is an excellent dancer.”

“Charlie” her mother said sternly, “I have the feeling that you are planning something, and I for one do not care for any intrigues…”

“But Mum, I just want him to be happy!”

Charlie had always been very fond of her cousin. Really, Dean was more of an older brother to her. And she wished for nothing more than him being blissfully happy.

Well, perhaps for one thing, she thought, blushing again, but that was not the point.

Her mother seemed to have guessed what she was thinking, for she was smiling once more. “Well, well, let’s wait and see what happens. After all, the king returns a war hero this time. Not even Dean can be unimpressed by that.”

Only he could very well be, Charlie thought. Despite having decided against becoming a soldier, Dean could wield a sword well indeed.

She knew that because she’d more than once fought against him. He’d taught her all he knew.

Still, as she left her mother, she was more determined than ever to make sure that Dean should finally see what had been right in front of him all this time – and that he would soon be as happily married as she herself hoped to be, especially if –

She giggled and skipped to her room to pick out her best clothes.

* * *

Dean studied himself in the mirror. Yes, still handsome, even though he was slowly approaching his fortieth birthday.

He had decided against marrying early on, and so far he had fared well. He divided his time between Sam’s and Eileen’s estate and his aunt’s; he helped out where he could, gave the poor, taught the children, made sure everything ran smoothly wherever he went.

Yes, Dean Winchester had done well for himself.

Well, then. Onwards to turn the heads of a few of the young soldiers, he thought with a satisfied smile.

* * *

By the time he made it to the hall, the entire household was there. He walked up to Charlie and her mother. “Aunt.”

“Dean. You look even better than usual.”

He shrugged. “I thought it best to make myself presentable.”

“Liar” Charlie muttered so quietly that only he could hear and he sent her a mock-glare.

“How long does his Royal Highness expect us to just stand there and wait for him?”

“Dean” his aunt gently admonished him, although there was no real anger behind it. She knew him too well for that. “It is an honour to have the king visit us.”

“And have his soldiers eat up our foot and chase our servants” he pointed out. “Plus, you know, having to cope with his ego –“

A fanfare announced the arrival of the royal entourage and made him fall silent.

The soldiers marched in, the King at the helm, his son and heir Gavin right behind him; his brother, who, according to Charlie, had been forgiven by Crowley, came right after.

Her aunt greeted the king with her usual deference and enthusiasm, and he nodded at her, looking even more pleased with himself than he usually did.

His eyes landed on Dean. “Lord Winchester.”

“Your Highness.” He was aware that, as usual, he was tattering on the line of insolence while speaking to his sovereign, but Crowley had yet to mind.

“Still chasing away all the potential suitors in the country?”

“ _Chase_  would imply that I eventually plan to get caught, or catch one myself, and I assure you that is not going to happen” he answered lightly.

“So you think you could catch someone if you tried to? Because it may not be as easy as you think.”

“Oh your Majesty, if you with all of your experience tell me so, then I have to believe it.”

They looked at one another in silence for a moment.

Aunt Gertrude cleared her throat.

Gavin stepped up, grinning. “Hey, Dean! I missed you.”

“Hello, Gavin” he said. He’d long ago asked him to use his first name when speaking to him, and he’d never looked back.

“Oh, so you didn’t miss me too?”

“I didn’t say that” he flirted back. They both knew they were not seriously interested in one another, and it was fun.

“Yes” Crowley drawled and Dean was surprised to hear that he sounded rather haughty all of a sudden – and not his usual kind of haughty, when he wanted to rile him up. “My lady Bradbury, would you lead the way?”

His aunt did so, while Dean observed the looks Charlie and Gilda were sharing.

He’d been right. There was definitely something going on.

* * *

Once Gilda was done following lady Bradbury’s daughter with her eyes and actually moved, she quietly said “You were right.”

Gavin grinned at her. “Told her.”

As a matter of fact, he hadn’t just told Gilda about his father’s and Dean’s obvious interest in one another; he had asked her to help him.

Because this time, he was going to do something about it. He didn’t quite know what yet; but something. He was going to make sure they finally noticed.

He had been living with them flirting for years now, had actually seen his father decide more than once than they were going to spend a few days at lady Bradbury’s because he had learned that Lord Winchester was visiting them.

Really, it was ridiculous that he had not proposed to him yet.

And he was rather sure everyone around them agreed.

* * *

“Alright, Charlie, seems like everything’s going your way” Dean observed as he watched her all but skip around as they walked to lunch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please; Gilda could scarcely take her eyes off you. I would say someone is about to be courted.”

In truth, it made him a little sad; not the thought that Charlie was going to be married, but that she was going to move to Gilda’s estate – and the court, since Gilda was part of Crowley’s entourage.

She seemed to think the same because he suddenly burst out “You have to give us at least half of your time. I insist on it” then blushed fiercely.

“So you don’t know what I was talking about? Interesting. Who should I give half of my time then?”

She punched his arm before checking whether or not her mother could see her. “Alright, Winchester, so I think she might be interested, and I definitely am.”

“You think?” he snorted. “If you still thought she wasn’t, I would be worried.”

“While we’re talking about people being interested in other people… What was that look your shared with our sovereign just now?”

“Now I truly have no idea what you are talking about.” It wasn’t his fault that Crowley happened to have very nice eyes, and yes, Dean now and then found himself staring. He appreciated his good looks, that was all.

“Then why do you think he was jealous when you greeted Gavin?”

“Have you lost your mind?” Even if King Crowley should choose to marry, he would certainly not pick a minor noble man like Dean.

As always, the thought made him feel uneasy, so he decided not to pursue it.

Charlie thankfully stayed silent.

* * *

As always when the king showed up, Aunt Gertrude had named sure that the food was even better than usual. Dean happily took his favourite dishes and started eating.

He was sitting next to Gavin on the one side and Charlie on the other; but since she was preoccupied with Gilda, he mostly talked to him.

He was filling him in one everything that had happened during the revolt. Dean himself had never been tempted to become a soldier, despite his father having eventually served as a general and having wished him to.

The country needed administrators too, not just fighters. He was quite satisfied with running their estate and looking after their tenants, as well as helping out anyone who asked – aunt Gertrude often asked his opinion – and to take a spot on king Crowley’s council when he sent for him; and of course Sammy had chosen to become a lawyer.

And listening to the details of the battle, he had no regrets.

“You should have seen them flee in the end” Gavin said with that smirk he had inherited from his father that should not have been so attractive.

Really, they had far more in common than they thought. Dean usually teased Crowley with it whenever he got the chance.

“What are you thinking of?” Gavin suddenly asked and he looked at him, realizing he’d been gathering wool.

“Oh, nothing.”

“You really must  _like_  nothing if that smile is anything to go by” he pointed out only to then abruptly add, “Why did you never get married?”

Dean shrugged. “Never met the right person, I suppose. Plus, Sam has children; there is no need for me to insure the family legacy goes on.”

Gavin muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “I didn’t say anything about it having to be a woman” and Dena leaned closer to see if he would repeat, but he didn’t.

Instead, the king suddenly called out, “What are you talking about, Lord Winchester? You seem riveted.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I hardly think I am obligated to reveal the contents of private conversations, even to my king.”

“And here I thought you were a loyal subject.”

“Oh, I am loyal as far as a man of honour can be expected to be” he grinned, hoping he would take the bait. He did.

“Oh, so this is how you would describe yourself?”

“If you have any doubts, your Highness, may I suggest the old saying  _it takes one to know one_?”

Oskar was watching them carefully, Dean could tell even without turning his head. He’d never liked the king’s brother much – in fact he would have called him the only member of the royal family he’d never really gotten along with.

“I could have you punished for such indolence, you know” Crowley replied.

“And what would that entail, your Highness?”

Someone is sniggering next to him; he was rather sure it was Gavin.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” he said.

Dean could have made a quip about how he wasn’t too worried since Crowley seemed inclined to pardon criminals lately, but it was still too soon, and then, Oskar was family, and Dean knew well enough what it meant to forgive family members.

Instead, he said, “I would think any just king would have to tell their subject what their punishment entailed…”

“And if you are not a man of honour, why should I be a just king?”

* * *

Gilda gently touched Charlie’s elbow. “I thought Gavin was exaggerating when he told me, but… do they even realize they are not alone in the room?”

“Trust me, that’s not even the worst yet. Wait and see.”

But Charlie herself had no desire to wait any longer.

She caught Gavin’s eyes. She quite liked the heir to the throne, and the open amusement in his eyes made her like him even more.

She raised her eyebrows and almost imperceptibly nodded towards Dean and the king, who were still oblivious to anything going on around them while bickering.

At this moment, she was asking a question, and they both knew it. Gavin hadn’t inherited his father’s brains for nothing.

He looked at her, then threw them another glance. He then nodded.

* * *

“Alright, Lady Bradbury” Gavin announced soon after lunch, strolling up to her and Gilda. “What’s the plan?”

“It’s still in the works, but we  _are_  on the same page? It’s getting ridiculous!”

“You can say that again. I have only watched them for half a day, and I can’t stand it anymore. Crowley should have proposed years ago.” Gilda shot Gavin a look. “I’m sorry Prince, I didn’t mean to disrespect the memory of your –“

But he waved her concerns away. “It was years ago, and I am very aware that my parents’ marriage was a political match. There was no love lost there.”

“In stark contrast to him and Dean, you mean?” Gilda smirked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone bickering so passionately.”

“Oh, I could show you –“

Gavin cleared his throat. “So, how can we possibly make them see sense?”

“Oh, you know, I think I have an idea” Charlie said slowly. “I don’t believe Dean considers the possibility that King Crowley really has feelings for him.”

“And Father doesn’t consider anyone capable of loving him” Gavin added.

“Great” Gilda sighed. “This doesn’t help us at all.”

“Maybe it does” Charlie said, staring into the distance. “Maybe it does.”

* * *

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Charlie.”

“Come on, Mom!” she whined. “Don’t you want to help Dean to a good husband and our country to a wonderful king?”

Her mother sighed. “It’s not that I have never suspected that they may be…”

“Anyone with eyes and ears can’t fail to notice! Mom, please, my fiancée –“

It was then that she interrupted with, “Your fiancée!?”

In the ensuing commotion, it was easy to obtain her promise to help.

* * *

Sadly, they had forgotten about something. Or rather, not forgotten; they were simply too used to dealing with servants to pay much attention to those who were busy around them.

Which is how Arthur Ketch could report to his master twenty minutes later.

Oskar was rather miserable, and if you asked him, he had every right to eb. He’d be so close to get the throne their mother, he was sure, would have preferred to go to him; but no, his generals had been idiots, and now he had been forced to beg his brother’s forgiveness.

And how smug he’d looked when he’d done it, too. He would never forgive him for that. Well, that and being born first.

“Ah, Arthur” he said. “And? Anything?”

As soon as they had arrived, he had instructed his servants to keep an ear out for anything that he could use to cause mischief; or at least make his brother miserable.

Granted, he already had a rather good idea how to do that, but maybe he shouldn’t immediately jump to the most extreme measures…

Still, to do away with Dean Winchester was something he had contemplated doing. It was not difficult to see what his brother felt for the younger man.

“Milord” Ketch said with a bow, “There is a marriage in the works between the ladies Bradbury and Fae.”

As if losing hadn’t been bad enough, now he would have to sit through a wedding. And if he wasn’t careful, probably more than one.

Still…

There might be something he could do with that.

* * *

Dean would have thought that after the exertions during the campaign, Crowley would have liked to rest, but no; his Highness wanted to play tennis, and he had to be his partner. Why he couldn’t ask Gavin when Dean had never liked tennis was beyond him.

Still – annoying Crowley was fun.

“I think” he said after he’d missed the ball, “You have some problems handling certain things, your Majesty…”

“Really? How amazing. Because I do assure you that my handling of balls has always been most accurate.”

Damn him. Dean couldn’t help but blush – he hoped that he would think it was the exercise.

Of course he had no such luck. “Have I embarrassed you, Lord Winchester?”

“The truly crude only ever embarrass themselves, my King.”

“Words of wisdom. I wouldn’t have expected them from one so young…”

Later, he would think that the king had sounded slightly wistful, but then, he quickly shot back, feeling rather put out because in the heat of the moment he thought he was belittling his intelligence, “We cannot all be old and wise, can we?”

He couldn’t read the look Crowley next bestowed on him. Was he… hurt? But surely that couldn’t be? Dean was not so dumb to fool himself into thinking that he was in any way important to the king.

Their game ended soon afterwards with Dean winning; Crowley uncharacteristically accepted defeat.

* * *

After they had all come to an agreement, the plan had been struck.

Everyone knew that King Crowley liked to be alone for a certain part of the day in order to relax. Granted, that never seemed to matter when Dean was around, but still.

Which meant he would probably take a stroll through the garden soon, intent on keeping to himself.

And so Charlie and Gilda lay in wait.

* * *

Crowley, as he well knew, had every reason to feel content on this fine day. Oskar had been subdued and had sworn loyalty to him – while he didn’t trust him, it was still something; he was once more visiting Lady Bradbury, which never failed to lift his spirits; it had been proven that most of his subjects were loyal to him –

And yet.  _And yet._

He had no idea why Dean’s – Lord Winchester’s – pointing out his age should disturb him. He had no illusions about still being young.

And after all, the elder Winchester had to be around forty. Didn’t he? Although God knew he didn’t look it, he thought somewhat morosely.

But he did love riling him up. To be honest, Crowley had never quite understood why, but it was usually fun, so he hadn’t –

He heard voices. Oh – the ladies Bradbury and Fae; he sighed. If there was one thing sure not to raise his mood, it was (as Dean had told him during their game) two freshly-engaged lovebirds whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Best make a turn and walk to another part of the garden.

And that was when he heard the words that made him stand still.

* * *

“There he is” Charlie whispered. “Come on, time to show of your acting skills.”

Gilda good-naturedly rolled her eyes with that playfulness that had first drawn her to her, then asked, her voice raised just a little to make it seem like she was surprised, “Your cousin Dean is in love with the king? You are absolutely sure?”

* * *

Yes, he was most definitely standing still, not moving a muscle. Crowley could only listen, his heart beating more wildly in his chest than it had when he had faced the rebels.

What did it mean? And more importantly: Was Gilda right, did –

“Oh, without a doubt. No one knows him better than me. You should see his face when the king name’s falls – when he’s not in the room, of course.”

“Is that everything?”

“Well – no – I mean – there’s –“

And much to his annoyance, she lowered her voice to a whisper. Even though he moved as close as he dared, he couldn’t hear.

What he did hear, though, was lady Fae’s reaction. “That bad?”

“Oh yes. Even worse, I’d say. And you can’t imagine how bad Sam got before Eileen said yes.”

“I would never have… he always seems so cheerful. I would never have suspected that he’s unhappily in love.”

First of all, why unhappily? There was no reason for Dean –

Wait –

What was he thinking?

“But why doesn’t he show him? I would never have dared approach you if I hadn’t been rather certain of the outcome” lady Fae continued.

“Well, I wanted you to know” Charlie said flirtatiously. “Dean, on the other hand – you know how humble he is. He would never dare hope that the king could even think of him that way, so he tries to hide it.”

Well, he was bloody well succeeding, thought Crowley. He himself had never had any trouble seducing anyone he wanted into his bed – both before and after his marriage; after all, he and his wife had always been open about the fact that they felt nothing for one another – so really, if Dean had only tried a little, he would have –

Would gave done what? Certainly, Lord Winchester was beautiful, and more than a little tempting; but somehow the thought of just bedding him didn’t feel right…

“But surely he could look for no better partner in life than Dean” lady Fae said.

“I know” lady Bradbury sighed. “Dean would make a great king.”

There, Crowley could only agree. Dean had certainly proven again and again that he was a capable leader and gave good advice on his council.

“But really, now that I think about it, I actually can’t believe I didn’t see it before. I mean, his focus is always on the king whenever he enters the room.”

“Don’t worry too much about it my love” lady Bradbury answered. “For what it’s worth I think he’d rather die than let anyone know.”

“Least of all the king” she said softly.

“Yes, so we have to be careful…”

And they moved away. Crowley was left to think about it all, his mind reeling.

* * *

“I think it went well” Charlie whispered. “I managed to get a glimpse of his face. Priceless.” A thought struck her and she grinned. “Let’s ask Mum to send Dean to get him for dinner.”

“You are an evil genius, my lady Bradbury.”

* * *

Crowley still couldn’t quite believe it. Granted, he could easily have dismissed the thought that Dean Winchester loved him… but why would Dean Winchester of all people fall for him? He had no illusions about what a bastard he was, and Dean, in comparison…

Dean. Beautiful. Intelligent. Generous. Friendly.

And apparently in love with him.

Crowley had once sworn to himself that he would never marry again after being forced into a loveless union. Yes, he and his late wife had eventually rubbed along fairly well, but there had been nothing like he – like he –

Like he felt for Dean.

Oh God. And if he hadn’t overheard Lady Bradbury and her fiancée, he might never have known, never have realized…

Well, he would rectify that mistake as soon as he could. There was no point in waiting. He’d always taken what he wanted.

* * *

Their fight still rankled. Dean knew of course that he had no right to be angry at his sovereign, and that he was to blame as well, and really, if you thought about it, nothing had happened, but still…

And now his aunt had sent him to tell the king that dinner was ready. Why she couldn’t have asked any of the servants, he had no idea.

Alright, he could do this.

* * *

He saw Dean approach before he could possibly have seen Crowley, and it caused him an anxiety he had never known before. Should he meet him? Should he wait? How was he supposed to act – what to say?

It was ridiculous. He was not a young man anymore, not by any stretch of the imagination, and he had never been shy.

So he thought it best to simply sit down on the well looking casual but happy to see Dean. That should do the trick.

* * *

He really hadn’t imagined that the king would wait for him like that. He wore the biggest smile on his face Dean had ever seen on him, which immediately put him on his guard. “Your Highness”. He still took care to sound respectful; he could hardly afford their sovereign to be angry at him.

“Dean” he all but jumped up and he wondered what had gotten into him. Was he playing a game, only to have him arrested later? It didn’t sound like him, but he had always been unpredictable.

“How are you on this fine evening?”

What was going on? “I am quite well, your Majesty, thank you.” Dean thought about adding  _And you know that since you only saw me an hour ago, Peaches,_ but didn’t.

“Good. That’s… good.”

Was Crowley actually… hesitant? Dear God, what was the matter? Had aunt Gertrude realized something was wrong and that was why she had sent him? No, she would have told him.

“I am sent to tell you dinner is ready”. He took a quick bow and decided to withdraw.

“Wait… Dean!”

He turned around, feeling slightly annoyed now. It was one thing to want to pretend their fight hadn’t happened, but this cheerful voice was uncalled for unless Crowley really was that glad to see him, and that made no sense at all. “Yes?”

“Thank you very much for taking the pains to telling me.”

“Like I said, I was sent to. I had no more pains to tell you than you have to thank me” he replied, feeling rather lost. When had Crowley last thanked anyone, anyway?

“Still.” Crowley stepped up to him and looked him right in the eyes.

Man, had they always been this green? Dean’s throat was suddenly dry.

He had no idea what was going on, he was thoroughly confused, and he had just realized all over again just how attractive his king was.

Yes. Time for a retreat. Now.

“If you’ll excuse me, my King.”

And then he all but ran away like the coward he was.

* * *

Well.

Crowley didn’t have all that much experience when it came to courting – usually he told people they wanted him and they either agreed or didn’t and so he moved on – but still –

Dean had been hesitant, but he believed that was customary when it came to new relationships. And really, the look on his face before he had left had not been hard to read.

Yes, Crowley decided, he could very well be satisfied with how his first foray into  _romantic_  seduction had gone.

* * *

Dean was quickly walking back to the house, wondering what exactly had been going on back there. If this was some kind of game Crowley was playing…

And then he heard Aunt Gertrude. “The king is in love with my nephew? And you are certain of that, my Prince?”

And just like that, he found himself frozen to the spot for a moment; in the next, he dived behind a statue not far from him to hear more.

“Oh yes. I know my father, and I have never seen him like this. Would you believe it, he is actually considering a marriage proposal.”

“Oh dear” she sighed. “Really?”

“Apparently it would be a huge celebration for the whole kingdom…”

“You mean  _if_  Dean says yes.”

“What do you mean, if?” Gavin asked before Deann himself could utter his own rebuttal. It was a good thing, since he suddenly found himself wondering why he would immediately object to the if. It wasn’t like –

Was it?

Did he?

Oh God, did he?

It certainly explained Crowley’s strange behaviour – his grin, his asking after Dean’s health, the look they had shared –

For God’s sake, how hadn’t he noticed? He swallowed.

“Dean has never wanted to get married. I can’t imagine him changing his mind, not even for the king.”

“But certainly if my father were to offer his hand… You cannot deny that he would be a catch, as they say.”

No, no one in their right mind could deny that. Crowley might have been a bastard but he could also be surprisingly kind and generous when he wanted to be; and really, how many kings would have put up with such insolence from his subjects as Dean had regularly shown him?

And yet he had come to visit his aunt again and again…

He swallowed.

If the king loved him…

“Of course not, and I won’t lie and say it wouldn’t be a great thing for the family. But you know… Dean can be stubborn. Maybe it would be best if you were to tell him not to risk it so he won’t be humiliated.”

What? How dare his aunt just make decisions for him? He had every right to – to –

To what, exactly?

On then one hand, Dean really had never felt inclined to marry., He’d assumed it just wasn’t for him.

But wouldn’t it just be impolite to refuse someone who truly loved him? Plus, it was the king they were talking about. He certainly had enough on his plate; he might need someone to help rule the land…

And then there was this other thing…

Dean had just become thoroughly acquainted with his own feelings.

* * *

“If this doesn’t work, nothing will” Gavin told lady Bradbury as they walked to dinner.

“I certainly hope so” she said. “If only so Charlie can concentrate on her approaching nuptials.”

A week was certainly not enough time to prepare everything, but her daughter wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Don’t worry, milady. I am ready to bet that by the time the two are joined at the altar, another couple will be engaged to be married.”

* * *

To say Dean was nervous as he changed for dinner was an understatement. How was he supposed to let Crowley know he was interested under the watchful eyes of his cousin? And what was he supposed to war?

“Come on Dean, you’ll be late for dinner and – dear God, how many shirts have you tried?” Charlie demanded to know.

“I don’t know what you –“ And then he turned and saw his bed which was unfortunately proof that he had indeed discarded quite a few garments as unsuitable.

“Well well well” she grinned at him. “Are we trying to impress someone?”

“I don’t know hat you mean” he said haughtily.

“I haven’t seen you dress that carefully in a long time. Back when you were infatuated with –“

“Yes, yes” he interrupted her quickly, rather certain he didn’t want to hear about the escapades of his youth, especially not when Charlie was the one narrating them. “I just… I thought…. The rebellion was struck down, and you are about to marry the love of your life, you know, so It would be nice to celebrate in style.”

There. That was a satisfactory explanation, surely? Not even Charlie could say something against that. And yet her eyes narrowed. “So that’s it? You want to look pretty fir dinner because of the good news?”

“What other reason could I possibly have?”

“I don’t know, maybe a rather handsome and rather lonely…”

“I  _definitely_  don’t know what you are talking about” he said firmly, hoping that he sounded as convincing as he was hoping.

“Of course not” Charlie said, suddenly grinning like the cat that got the cream. “You haven’t seen Mother or Prince Gavin, have you?”

“No!” he squeaked to his humiliation, “Why would you ask?”

She shrugged. “Just wondered if you had, that’s all.”

“Nom – I – we’ll see them at dinner.”

“Exactly” she grabbed his arm. “Now let’s go, time to show everyone just how handsome you look for this celebration…”

* * *

Gavin was well aware that his father loved punctuality and had little use for those who didn’t; so when he came down from his room and found that the king had not yet done so, he felt not a little alarmed.

He quickly made his way back upstairs to find his father’s door leaning open. That was enough to send even more alarm bells ringing; normally he kept it closed –

But what he saw through the door gap when he got there made him stand still in his tracks.

Crowley was busy checking two ties against one another in the mirror, looking uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

Gavin bit his lip to keep himself from laughing and knocked. “Father? It’s past six already.”

He did have the honesty to look rather sheepish when Gavin opened the door all the way. “I couldn’t quite decide…” he trailed off as if he had just realized that he was trying to look good for someone else rather than himself for the first time in his life, and in fairness, he probably had.

Gavin took pity on him and made his way through the room in a few decisive strides, pointing at a dark red tied. “This one.”

“Are you sure?”

It was the first time his father had ever asked him such a question and he again had to hold back his laughter. “Yes. Very sure.”  _Extremely sure_  when he thought about the looks Dean had bestowed on Crowley over the years they had known each other, in fact, but he didn’t think it a good idea to tell him so. It might make him angry, and then he would botch courting Dean. Better to let things take their course.

His father put the tie on. Yes, Dean would definitely appreciate that.

“Come on, you don’t want to cause a crisis, do you?”

The look Crowley shot him was definitely unimpressed, but Gavin only smiled back benignly.

* * *

Dean had decided that first of all, he should probably apologize for their fight during their game, and for how he had talked to the king when he’d been sent to get him for dinner. It would probably make a good impression and let Crowley know that he rather cared for his good opinion, too.

If he showed up, that was.

“He’s never late.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “It’s only three minutes past six.”

“But –“ he was well ware that he was giving himself away, so he was rather relieved when he saw the king and Gavin step into the dining hall.

To his surprise, Crowley, after greeting Aunt Gertrude again and congratulating Charlie and Gilda on their engagement once more, immediately turned to him. “Milord Winchester. May I tell you that you look rather ravishing tonight?”

Dean swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “Only if I may repeat the compliment.”

“Of course.” Crowley’s eyes were sparkling in a way Dean had never seen before. “May I accompany you to the dining table, then?”

“If you want to annoy the others by one of our little fights again…”

“Oh, I have just the idea how to entertain ourselves” he said so quietly that only Dean could hear.

He really hoped he wasn’t blushing.

* * *

Charlie glanced at her mother; she knew that the king simply leading Dean to dinner and deciding that they should eat next to each other was playing havoc with her table plan; But to her relief, she was smiling. When she caught her eyes, she shrugged in that way Charlie remembered from her teenage years, when she had been proven right and Mother proven wrong.

Everything seemed to be going very well indeed, she decided as she squeezed Gilda’s hand.

* * *

Everything was going wrong. It was bad enough that Oskar had to stay and act merry for a wedding of one of the soldiers who had beaten his; but to watch his brother’s obviously successful courting was too much.

This couldn’t be allowed to go on.

He knew Crowley well enough to feel that he would probably decide not to formally propose until after the wedding, if only not to take away from his intended cousin’s nuptials; but once they were done with –

Unless –

Unless –

Yes. If he managed to ruin the marriage by smearing Charlie Bradbury’s name, his brother wouldn’t be able to marry Dean Winchester. The stain on the family honour would be too great.

He smiled to himself. Yes, this was what he would do.

* * *

This was a side of Crowley Dean had never seen before but one, he had to admit, he rather liked. Oh, they still bickered and bantered; that had only been to be expected; but he’d never so openly shown pleasure in Dean’s company. If he had, he would have realized sooner…

Not that it mattered now. There were more important things to focus on.

“Not long now” he said happily, looking at Charlie and Gilda. “Three more days, and these two will be married. About time, really. Knew it from the first moment they laid eyes on one another.”

“It must have been frustrating” Crowley replied calmly, but there was a challenge in his expression, in the raised eyebrow he was bestowing on him.

As always, Dean rose to the occasion. “Oh yes. It usually is, when one’s unsure how things will turn out.”

“But once that has been dealt with…” Crowley said quietly and Dean knew he had to make a decision. Much as he was ready to answer the question it looked more and more Corley had for him - much as he was rather desperate to hear it, if he was being honest - he wasn’t about to steal Charlie’s big day.

“Yes” he therefore agreed, his own voice dropping, “especially with the wedding out of the way…”

Crowley understood, of course. “In three days then.”

“Maybe more like four…”

“Dean, you will find that even if I had any princely virtues, patience wouldn’t be one of them.”

“I can think of several” he admitted, still quietly enough that no one but Crowley could hear him; and he gently touched his hand under the table.

Another first, he registered. He had never seen Crowley smile so happily.

It suited him.

* * *

Gavin was sure they had completely forgotten that other people were celebrating around them. At least his father had not taken his eyes off Dean since they had sat down, and Lord Winchester seemed only too happy to have his attention for himself.

Yes, if things progressed that well, they would soon have another king, and one who he knew to be attached to his father; he would no longer work through the night, not caring about his own wellbeing, not with Dean in the picture.

Gavin allowed himself a smile.

* * *

Oskar could no longer bear it and stole away, making a sign towards Ketch, who immediately slipped into the shadows to follow his master.

“Arthur” he asked him as soon as they were alone, “Have you found any way into Lady Bradbury’s bedchamber yet?”

His instructions that he should keep his eyes and ears open and make sure he got as much information as possible from the servants had born fruit, for Ketch nodded. “I have grown… close to one of Lady Bradbury’s maids, sire.”

“Excellent. Which one?”

“Margaret. She happens to have red hair, too.”

Ketch’s smile told Oskar that he had guessed what he wished. He had always been able to trust Ketch to do just that. He was the perfect servant. Although perhaps a bit too perfect in guessing what hew as thinking… once everything had been dealt with and he finally sat on his throne – he as determined now that after he destroyed his brother’s happiness, he would do his outmost to do away with the rest of him, too – he would probably be saddened by his loss when an accident befell him… but that was a subject for another day.

“In that case, it is high time that I befriend Lady Gilda.”

Granted, she had fought bravely against him, and she was loyal to his brother, so she would probably be rightly suspicious of him; but if he acted like he indeed wanted to be nothing but a subject for the rest of his life, plus people who were about to be wed didn’t think much with their heads…

* * *

Charlie was sure things couldn’t get any better. Well, almost – she would only declare them perfect once Crowley had slipped the ring on Dean’s finger. But that was only a matter of time, as had become obvious to everyone around them since dinner had started.

She didn’t think they had eaten more than a few mouthfuls. They were too busy with each other. Good.

Gilda, who had excused herself some time ago, returned to their table, looking puzzled. “What is it?” she asked.

“Lord Oskar just approached me” she said. “He conglaciated me on our wedding and told me that we put up an excellent fight.”

“Maybe he’s learned his lesson” Charlie said hopefully. “After all, the king forgave him and he has every reason to stay on his good side.”

“If you say so” Gilda said sceptically, “Still…” She turned to look at Dean and Crowley, still lost in their own private world. “It seems miracles are coming true all over the place.”

Charlie took her hand and kissed it. Yes, so it seemed.

* * *

So that, Dean thought two days later, was what it felt like to be courted. Anxious not to appear to eager or annoy his beloved, he had tried to keep out if his way and take a stroll through the garden before breakfast on the day after the feast, but he’d been alone for exactly five minutes before Crowley had shown up, claiming hew anted to take “exercise” which of course meant that he had to join Dean on his walk.

And that had not been the only time it had happened. Whenever one of them was alone, the other would invariably show up, like a moth drawn to a flame. As if the floodgates had been opened, they simply couldn’t get enough of each other’s company.

Dean was afraid they were being obvious. At least so it seemed, since Dean was greeted everywhere with indulging smiles and Prince Gavin already treated him like one of the family.

Even Oskar had been nicer to him, lately. But then, he was playing nice with all of them now. He’d even given Charlie and Gilda a non-unsubstantial gift of money just yesterday.

“May I inquire what you are reading, Lord Winchester?”

He smiled and pout away the book he hadn’t really been concentrating on anyway. “Indeed you may, your Highness.”

* * *

The night before the wedding. That was when he put his plan into motion.

It would be of little use to alert Crowley; he would see through him in a second, as he had always done; even when he had planned his rebellion, he had mostly kept away from the court because his older other would have known.

No, he would go right to Lady Fae. And someone else, someone who no one could claim was a biased witness…

* * *

Gavin would later think that he should have known, and that his father would have. But at the time, how was he supposed to know? He was preoccupied with making sure Dean and Crowley were not disturbed while they were quite obviously courting and enjoying each other’s company as much as possible; he had never seen the king like this before, so happy, and it was clear that every member of his entourage would have agreed with him.

And so, when his uncle approached him, his first thought was that he could very well handle this on his own – and with Gilda, once it became obvious what Oskar claimed to know.

“Charlie? Lady Charlie Bradbury being unfaithful? I cannot believe it.” He had known her for a while, although not as long as Dean; and to imagine her, who was so obviously smitten with her fiancé, to –

“Alas, my prince, I am afraid it is so. I can’t help it: my servant accidentally stumbled… well… courtesy forbids me to say, but I can show you tonight, if you want.”

Yes, Gavin thought, better take care of this so-called “proof” that was certainly going to turn out to be nothing but rumours; and then they could hold the wedding and forget about all of this. “But why did you come to me and not to my father? Certainly, since Lady Fae is of his entourage, he would be very interested in what you have to say…” It certainly wouldn’t hurt to ask.

Oskar actually looked contrite. “Due to my recent… activities I feel it would not be fitting for me to declare that one of whom he thinks so highly is about to be married to a harlot – forgive me – and furthermore, since this is also connected to a family that he, I believe, plans on…” he trailed off and suddenly Gavin realized.

Oh God. Please let tis not be true. Charlie was Dean’s cousin, and they were close. If this was true, then Father couldn’t tie himself to a family who was… especially with the rebellion only having been suppressed.

No. It had to be wrong. After all, Dena wouldn’t think so highly of his cousin if she were… like that; certainly he would have noticed…

“I think it’s best if you also show the lady Fae your proof” he decided. “After all, this concernsher.”

“It does indeed, my prince.”

* * *

Dean, meanwhile, was busy writing to Sam. Crowley still had to fulfil his duties as king, so they couldn’t spend as much time together as they wanted, he was currently reading a report that had come from the capital.

Dean wanted nothing more than to tell Sam that his brother, who he had lamented for years would end up an old maid, was about to be off the market, but Crowley hadn’t proposed to him yet _ they had after all agreed to wait until after the wedding; and so he could only tell him about the rebellion and the king’s visit and Charlie’s upcoming nuptials.

He didn’t think he’d ever seen her happier. And once… well, once things progressed, her marriage no longer meant that he would see less of her; instead, they would be together constantly, since he would be at the king’s side, and Gilda was part of his –

He suppressed a smile when he realized he was already imagining his future life at Crowley’s side. He really shouldn’t tempt fate like that. But on then other hand… it seemed rather clear where everything was headed.

 _Just a few more days, Sammy, and my news is going to knock you off your feet_ , he promised his brother silently.

* * *

“I don’t believe it” Gilda, who, as it turned out, while being calm and collected during council meetings and on the battlefield, was a hothead when it came to her private life, spat.

“Keep quiet, for God’s sake” Gavin tried to calm her down. “You don’t want to ruin Lady Bradbury’s reputation, do you?”

That at least made her stop hissing at Oskar, who was taking it rather well, all things considered.

“I am very sorry to have to be the bearer of such news, Lady Fae, you have to believe me” he said. “But I couldn’t allow this marriage to go on after I had learned the truth.”

“And you are telling me her mother doesn’t know? Dean doesn’t know? The servants…”

“Servants are often too loyal” he replied, and Gavin shot him a suspicious look. Now what was that about –

But they had now reached the window of lady Bradbury’s room and were looking up at it.

For a second, Gavin relaxed. There was nothing –

And then a man he couldn’t quite make out appeared at the window, kissing someone with –

His heart dropped. Red hair. Bright red hair.

“Sh, we don’t want everyone to know, do we” the man whispered, but a giggle was all the answer he got.

Gavin reacted just in time to stop her from making a scene. Betrayal or no betrayal, the Bradburys and Winchesters were a proud, old family who had served the kings of their country for centuries; and one indiscretion should not ruin their reputation forever.

Even if, he realized with a sinking heart, it did indeed look as if all their hopes for Dean and Crowley had been for nothing.

“For God’s sake” he hissed, clamping his hand over her mouth, “Don’t make a scene! I agree it is your decision how you handle this, but this won’t help at all!”

She seemed to understand, for she nodded.

He let go.

Oskar seemed apologetic. “I am sorry but I had –“

“Of course you had to” Gavin immediately started to calm him down.

“I demand” Gilda suddenly announced, “Your word of honour that you will let me decide how to deal with this.”

Gavin traded a glance with Oskar. It was her right, according to the custom of the land; but with how angry she had been…

Then again, maybe she would show restrained. After all, this would also fall back on the king – separate him from the man he had been courting more and more ardently as the days passed and with more than a small chance of success.

He had no choice. He gave his word, just as Oskar gave his.

* * *

To say that Charlie was in a happy flutter on the morning of her wedding would have been an understatement. Dean entered her room to find her putting on her wedding dress with the help of the servants. “May I help? I think this would be a nice old thing to wear…”

Charlie stared at the necklace ion his hands. “Dean! That belonged to your mother!”

“And she would certainly have been overjoyed to watch you wear it.”

“As she would have been… “Charlie hesitated then pressed on. “Is it time to congratulate you yet?”

“No”. Dean paused for a moment, then added, “But there will be soon enough, I am rather sure.”

She threw her arms around him. “Oh Dean, I am so happy for you!”

“Yes, yes” he said, detaching her from his arms, “But for now it’s your big day so let’s see…”

* * *

Gavin felt worse than he had on the day he had first heard of the rebellion. Today was the wedding day – a wedding that would never take place, if Gilda’s reaction last night was anything to go by; and this would damn his father’s hopes and dream too, perhaps the most pleasant ones he had ever had.

Granted, there had been a time when they had not gotten along very well, but that was long past – and when he thought about it, Dean had had more than a little to do with that.

It all seemed to hopeless.

Especially if – dear God, was Father actually whistling? Yes he was.

And Gavin had given his word. He couldn’t warn him.

“I believe it’s bad luck to look so glum on the day of a wedding” the king cheerfully –  _cheerfully_  – told him.

Gavin willed him to read the room, to simply know, but for once, his father was too preoccupied with more pleasant things to pay attention.

And they had done this.

An awful thought accrued to him – had lady Bradbury insisted on making them realise their feelings for each other to hurt them in the end? But no; he couldn’t believe her that depraved; yes, she had been unchaste – but so had many other people, his father, Gavin himself and probably Dean too included.

The difference was that lady Bradbury had given her word to lady Fae to marry her, and then she had betrayed her.

And God only knew what she was about to do.

* * *

Dean dressed carefully; he wanted to look good (for the king, as he admitted to himself) but at the same time not too good since this was Charlie’s big day.

And if he was lucky, his own would soon follow, he thought with a smile.

* * *

Gavin had hoped against hope that Gilda would not allow the woman she had loved – she still loved, otherwise she wouldn’t have been so angry – to undergo public humiliation, but this was not to be. Instead, here he stood, watching the priest make his way through the wedding ceremony, and then –

“If anyone has any objections –“

He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see his father’s face.

* * *

Everything changed in the blink of an eye. In one moment, Dean was watching his cousin getting married to the love of her life, now and then trading a shy glance with the king; and then –

“Yes, I do!” Gilda suddenly declared.

“What?” Aunt Gertrude shrieked.

“I am sorry, Lady Bradbury, but your daughter has not been chaste.”

“How can you say that!?” Charlie exclaimed, looking deathly pale.

Dean stood completely still, frozen in shock for a moment; then he quickly rushed to Charlie’s side lest she should faint.

But as always when something went wrong, she rose to the occasion. “Do you have proof?” she asked coldly, and only Dean saw the pain in her eyes.

“That I have. My prince?”

 _Gavin_? Dean could only watch as he stepped up top them, shooting him an apologetic glance.

Apolo –

And with another painful stab, Dean realized that if they had proof, then that meant…

He didn’t look at Crowley. He couldn’t.

So he concentrated on Gavin as he explained what they had seen.

It was the most ridiculous story that he had ever heard. Charlie and betray Gilda? It was utterly impossible. He knew that even before he watched her shake her head.

“I never –“

“I am sure you will gladly tell me again and again what you didn’t do” Gilda said coldly, “But we know what we saw.”

And then she stormed off, Gavin following her with another sorrowful glance being bestowed on Dean and his father. If Dean hadn’t seen her eyes brimming with tears, he would have hated her then. But she was wounded, too.

He was busy trying to calm down Charlie, who had now that everything had begun to sink in, started to tremble; thankfully two of their most trusted servants were already looking after his aunt; and then someone touched his shoulder and he raised his head to look into the eyes of the king.

And everything he had already half-begun to fear as he watched Gilda reject his cousin came back to the forefront of his mind. He swallowed. Certainly, someone who was as proud as Crowley would now announce that he would leave immediately and Dean would only see him if he ever wished to hear his advice on the administration of the lands, if at all –

And then, to his and (as he would later learn) Crowley’s own surprise, the king kneeled down next to them. “Milady Bradbury” he said more gently than Dean would have thought him capable of,  “Please, dry your tears. I am sure this is all just a misunderstanding.”

“Not a misunderstanding” Dean said, suddenly certain, now that Crowley was at his side.

Their eyes met again and in one breath, they said, “Oskar.”

Crowley swore. “I knew I should have dealt with him before –“

“He’s family” Dean interrupted him quietly, still focused on Charlie.

“Not anymore. Not after this.” And then Crowley devised one of his planes – one that, Dean felt certain, only the king could ever have come up with. “I have an idea. Lady Bradbury?”

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “My king?”

“I ask of you to stay in your rooms. We will then give out that you have died of a broken heart.”

“What? What for?”

But Dean understood. “Gilda is going to be heartbroken.”

“Good” was all Crowley said to that and Dean shook his head even as he felt profoundly thankful.

“Yes” he said quickly, explaining to Charlie, “And while you pretend to be dead, we can clear your name. Then after this is all dealt with, you get married and live happily ever after, you’ll see.”

She even manged to smile. “Thank you, my king.”

“Don’t mention it” he said magnanimously.

“Aunt Gertrude, would you accompany her?” Dean asked. “I can then spread the news that she’s dead.”

His aunt, who seemed to have been shocked into silence, nodded and led her daughter away.

Dean, suddenly feeling shy, announced that he was going to go and do as he had said and hastily bid the king goodbye.

As soon as he was alone, his mind started to reel. This was – He swallowed. Yes, he would deal with it now and then take care of Charlie.

There was every reason to think now that they proposal he had been expecting was not going to come. True or not true – and of course Charlie was innocent – this was still a scandal, a scandal associated with his family; and a king who had only just struck down a revolt couldn’t very well afford to be tied to him.

That was it, then. The end of all the stupid little hopes and dreams he had allowed himself to indulge in the past few days.

Finding that – probably as a delayed response – he had started to shake, he decided to sit down at the well (the well where Crowley had awaited him on that memorable evening – no, he wasn’t going to think about it). He buried his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths in order to calm down.

Because he was preoccupied with his cousin, himself and the king, he didn’t hear the very man step up to him until he said, “I could have her executed, you know.”

He raised his head and stared at Crowley. “What?”

“Lady Fae. I could have her executed for having smeared the honour of your family.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea” he said carefully. “After all, with the rebellion and everything –“

“There is noting I wouldn’t do for you.”

Dean started at him. Had the man who rumours had claimed for years didn’t care for anyone or anything, the man who had just struck down a revolt with all the strength he could muster, the man who everyone had firmly believed would never bind himself to someone else again –

“I –“

“I love you, Dean.”

Even when he had imagined that he would be proposed to soon, he had not expected that he would just come out and say it.

He cleared his throat. “It was a good thing you interrupted me because I was about to say I loved you –“

And then he didn’t get to say anything more, because Crowley had dragged him into a kiss.

When Dean drew back, he took a deep breath. “That was… unexpected.”

“Certainly not? I feel that I had made my intentions quite clear.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, yes, I did suspect once or twice –“

“You –“

Dean laughed.

“What have I gotten myself into” Crowley sighed.

“A disgraced family, for one.”

“Oh I always knew marrying you meant a disgrace.”

“I haven’t heard anything about marriage yet, is there something –“

But Crowley had again shut him up with a kiss. If that was how it was going to be, their bickering would be cut short rather often in the future, but surprisingly, he didn’t mind.

This time, after they were done, he said, “We should probably make a plan.”

“Yes, probably” Crowley sighed. “Alright, then –“

* * *

Gilda had locked herself in her room and Gavin was standing in front of the door, feeling rather lost. What was he supposed to do? He figured the best way to deal with this would be to go to his father; but he didn’t have to look for him long, since he stumbled across him and Dean as he was trying to leave the house.

Despite his fears, he only realized how worried he had been when he saw they were holding hands and felt relief wash over him.

That relief, however, was short-lived when he realized they were both glaring at him. “Young man” Dean then announced “We need to talk.”

* * *

“So you saw Charlie? You are  _absolutely_  certain of that?”

“It certainly looked like her… her hair…” he said, feeling much more unsure than he had been last night.

“Doesn’t Charlie’s servant have red hair too?” Father asked Dean and Gavin was left to wonder if he realized how much he already sounded as if they were married.

“Magdalen. Yes” Dean breathed. “If one of Oskar’s entourage seduced her and made it look –“

“Why do you think it has to be Oskar?” Gavin asked, only to be silenced by an impressive  _don’t be an idiot_  stare from both his father and his soon-to-be stepfather, if how they acted around one another was anything to go by.

“So what are you planning to do?”

“Well, first of all we are going to pretend that Charlie is dead” his father announced.

“That does seem a little extreme – “

“Oh, but so was Gilda’s reaction” he interrupted him. “And once she believes that her fiancée is dead, all she will be able to think about will be her and how she hastened her untimely end.”

“And quite frankly I think she deserves it. Just a little bit” Dean said, his eye sparkling, and Gavin began to wonder if perhaps his father had fallen in love with him because he was in no way as innocent as he often appeared to be.

“That may be” he pleaded, “But don’t forget that she was duped too –“

“Oh, don’t worry, once her heart is broken I will forgive her” Dean told him as Crowley looked at him adoringly.

Oh God. They had created a monster.

“Well then” Dean decided. “I better go and look all sad why I declare my poor dear cousin has departed”

“By the way” Father called after him as he turned to go, “Since you are about to depart, don’t I get a goodbye kiss?”

“You are not going to accuse me of having low morals, are you, your Highness?”

Huis father decided to end the discussion by simply dragging him into a kiss that frankly was a bit too passionate to make Gavin comfortable.

“What?” His father asked as soon as Dean had torn himself away, “I thought this was what you wanted.”

“You know?”

“It wasn’t difficult to figure out once we got together.”

“I didn’t think – I was afraid –“ He didn’t quite know how to finish the sentence.

“When have I ever gone the way of least resistance? The entire family could be whores and thieves and I would still wish to marry Dean.”

The king in love was truly a thing to behold. “I am glad you think that, but –“

“No buts. He gave me his word, so we are going to marry.”

“So you asked?”

“Well…” He squinted at him. “It was a bit more complicated than that, but he certainly didn’t protest when I –“

“Father!”

And then, to Gavin’s utter surprise, his father threw his head back and laughed, a happy carefree laugh he had never heard of him before.

The next few years were going to be interesting, if nothing else.

* * *

Dean made a bit of a show of it. In truth, it was rather difficult to appear sad at first, so he pressed a handkerchief to his face and hoped that everyone would think he was crying.

It worked – the first servant he met tried to comfort him, apparently thinking that he was upset that his courting by the king would come to no good, was shocked when he pressed out “Charlie is dead.”

As usual, telling one servant meant more or less telling the entire estate, and so ion, everyone was mourning his cousin.

Dean used a moment in which no one paid attention to him to steal upstairs to her room. “Everything is working out nicely” he said, “Everyone thinks you’re dead.”

“You don’t seem that sad about it” Charlie observed, looking at him closely. “Say, If I didn’t know any better… but certainly you would not allow as much as a kiss on your hand if you were not engaged before?”

He blushed fiercely. “In that case, I think it’s safe to say I am engaged to be married.”

She beamed. “I am so glad to hear it!”

“Yeah, well… we have to deal with this first, of course.”

“But still – oh my God, my cousin is going to be king!”

“We haven’t spoken about titles yet…”

“Come off it, the man is smitten with you, of course he is going to make you king –“

“Did everyone know before we did?”

He was well aware that he was giving himself away, but it did him good to see Charlie laugh after what she had been through. “When did you figure it out?”

“Wasn’t difficult once we got talking.”

She nodded. “Maybe we laid it on a little thick…”

“Oh you definitely did, but I’m not complaining. And neither is Crowley, I think.”

“I’d say, he gets the best-looking guy in the land out of the deal.”

“Trust me, he doesn’t just want my body…”

“Spare me the details, Winchester, I already know I am going to have nightmares about this. By the way, what does Gavin think of his stepdaddy?”

He thought the best reaction was to throw a pillow at her. At least it made her laugh again.

* * *

Crowley and Gavin entered a house that was already full of grief. Good. Their plan was working.

“You should tell Gilda” he advised his son.

Gavin nodded “Father I am –“

“You don’t have to apologize. I am sure Charlie will agree with us once this has blown over.”

“If you think so…” he said carefully.

“I have no doubt. No off you go; I will see if I cannot find my dearest brother.”

Gavin had no doubt that whatever his father had in store for his uncle would be rather unpleasant, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The man had done enough damage.

“Oh, and Gavin?” he called after him. He turned around. “When you tell Lady Fae, make it as unpleasant as possible. We need guilt to rear its ugly head quickly.”

He nodded and left.

* * *

Dean eventually ventured forth from Charlie’s quarters. He had to know what was going on, and she was doing well. That was his girl.

When he arrived at Gilda’s room, Gavin as waiting for him. “I assumed you’d show up sooner or later”.

Dean nodded. “How is she?”

“In shock, I’d say. She wouldn’t believe it at first, and then she broke down in tears. Blames herself.”

A part of Dean rejoiced and felt that she deserved it; but this was no way to behave for a future king, he reminded himself. But although the thought made him giddy, this had nothing to do with the crown; no, he was going to marry Crowley, and that was quiet enough.

“You should probably look a bit sadder” Gavin advised him. “This won’t do. Your cousin is dead.”

“Right, sorry.”

He shook his head. “You and Father are a right pair.”

“Thank you” he said cheerfully.

Gavin sighed. “Well, at least everything seems to be going well.”

“Has Crowley found Oskar yet – or his servants?”

“I am rather sure we would know.”

“Yes. We’d probably be able to hear his screams if we were on the other side of the country” Dean mused.

Gavin seemed to have quite the opinion about the fact that he didn’t think that a shame at all, but kept it for himself.

“So… what do I call you, anyway?” Gavin suddenly said. “I mean you don’t exactly look like a  _daddy_  to me –“

“Young man, how dare you –“

They were both grinning.

“You should go in” Gavin told him, then. “She just said that you and Charlie are so very much alike… she’ll feel even worse than before when she sees you.”

“So much for me being the strange one for marrying your father. You’re made of the same cloth, you know.”

“Yes, yes” he muttered. “Off you go. And wipe that smile of your face.”

“You should give me some respect, you know. I’ll be your king soon.”

The look Gavin shot him was decidedly unimpressed, but he didn’t care.

* * *

Dean wouldn’t exactly have called himself a friend of Gilda’s at this point, but even he felt bad for her when he saw how she had taken the news of Charlie’s death. Her face was read and blotchy with crying, and the second she saw him, she burst into tears again. “This is all my fault! If only I had spoken to your cousin in private…”

“We can’t change a thing about it now, can we” he said.

“And to think that just a few days ago, she was so full of life, and so happy to see you and Crowley… oh God, I ruined that too, didn’t I? She would never forgive me if she knew…”

Dean decided that Charlie wouldn’t want her to suffer too much; she loved her too well for that. “Now, now, don’t assume anything” he told her firmly.

“Really?” she snigged. “Charlie would like that.”

“Yes she would, so now let’s talk about how all this came to pass.” Granted, he already knew, but it couldn’t hurt to have Gavin’s statement corroborated.

“Oskar has a lot to answer for.”

“And I knew how he was! I fought against him on the battlefield!”

“I think it’s sage to say that you weren’t thinking clearly” Dean told her. All in all, he thought this might even be good for Gilda in the long run; he knew from the times he had been called in to advise the king that she could be rather hot-headed when she wanted to be; and this would certainly cure her of that little fault. “But there is something… me and Aunt Gertrude have been talking. Once we have established Charlie’s innocence, something will have to be done to save the family honour.”

“Whatever you want.”

Dean nodded. “You see, there is another young female relative of mine who isn’t yet betrothed…”

She understood immediately. “I will try to be a good wife to her” she said, sounding resigned, “if you wish me to be.”

He nodded again. “We decided it would be the most sensible thing to do. To show the world that we are not guilty.”

It was the custom of course, and Gilda had no choice but to accept.

* * *

He was walking towards Charlie’s quarters again when a well-known voice called out “Lord Winchester, a word?”

He turned to find Crowley stroll towards him. “My king” he said with a gallant bow.

His eyes were sparkling, “Let’s take a stroll in the garden.”

“Of course.”

As soon as they were away from prying eyes and ears, Crowley said, “Oskar and his servants have fled. I didn’t expect anything else. We’ll catch him of course, and then we’ll make an example out of him.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that, it’s my pleasure, really” Crowley told him.

“Figured as much, but still” Dean grinned. “Would love to be a fly on the wall when he Is taken.”

Crowley grinned in that manner of his he had always found a little too attractive. “I can imagine that.”

“You know we are supposed to be at odds – or at least having realized that we cannot get wed” Dean said as he stepped up to him.

“Oh no I will have to go then.”

“Will you?” Dean asked, trailing his tie with his index finger.

“You are a tease, milord.”

“Is that so? The king will have to punish me, then.”

“Oh yes, most definitely” Crowley told him gravely.

“In that case…”

They were quite pleasurably occupied when his aunt came to look for him. “Dean, everything is ready for – oh my God, excuse me, your Majesty –“

Crowley reluctantly drew back. “It is quite alright, Lady Bradbury. I assume you know my fiancé”

She thought it best to smile at them, which clearly was indeed the only thing she could do.

* * *

“We still need to officially proof Charlie’s innocence” Dean reminded him.

“I highly expect that this won’t be so difficult. I already mentioned Charlie’s servant, didn’t I?”

“Margaret” Dean sighed. “I should have known.”

“You were upset – understandably so.”

Dean looked at him. “I am sorry, have we met?”

“It seems you are a bad influence on me.”

“You mean a good one.”

“Says you.”

Dean shook his head. “What am I getting myself into?”

“I can think of –“

“Don’t start that. What if Aunt Gertrude came in again?”

“She did look rather red, I hope nothing is the matter –“

Dean could only shake his head at his fiancé again.

* * *

Margaret soon confessed everything, tearfully assuring them again and again that she had meant no harm to befall her mistress.

“Do not worry about it, Margaret” Dean said, temporarily forgetting that she, too, like everyone else, believed Charlie to be dead. “I am sure it will all work out –“

“How can it, with her in her grave!” she wailed. “I thought he was attractive, and he was nice to me – I am so so sorry!”

“Now, now” he handed her a handkerchief. They had decided that it would be best if Dean questioned her on his own since Crowley could be rather intimidating. “Dry your tears. That’s the best you can do for her.”

* * *

When Gilda heard the news, she confirmed that she would readily submit to being married off to another one of Dean’s relatives; and Charlie herself couldn’t have been happier, especially because her mother had already been to see her when Dean came to tell her.

“Fiancé!” She called out, “He said you were his fiancé!”

“So it appears” he said.

She stuck out her tongue at him. “You might be all high and mighty now, mister, but never forget who you owe your future bliss to –“

“Wouldn’t that be my fiancé as well, per definition?”

She continued to bounce up and down, as happy now as she had been devastated at her wedding.

Dean smiled. It did good to see her smiling again.

And the fact that he was betrothed didn’t hurt either.

He wondered when they could realistically expect to be wed when Crowley knocked on the door. “May I enter, Lady Bradbury?”

“Of course. After all we are going to be related.”

“Sooner rather than later, I hope. That’s what I wanted to see you about, dean – what would you say to a double wedding?”

“A double –“ Dean broke off, then stared at him. “You want to marry me tomorrow?”

“I would marry you right now if a priest was available.”

“Well” he drawled, pretending to think about it, “Charlie what would you –“

“Oh my god, of course!”

To their surprise, she skipped over to Crowley and hugged him. “The only thing that could do my wedding any better would be sharing it with Dean! You know he’s my favourite cousin!”

“You wouldn’t say this if Sam were here.”

“Doesn’t matter, princess.”

“He’s going to be king” Crowley declared.

“Of course. I didn’t doubt it for a moment” she immediately recovered. Dean himself, who, while not considering it improbable, had not expected to be made king immediately, didn’t show his surprise.

“Alright then” Charlie said, “Let’s have a drink. I think this calls for a celebration.”

Crowley, who still wasn’t used to hugs – Dean planned on fixing that – acquiesced with relief.

* * *

Later that night, Dean sat in his room and carefully re-opened the letter to Sam. He added a postscript.

_P.S. Btw, I am going to be king by the time you read this. Crowley asked me to marry me and I said yes. My love to Eileen._

* * *

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Dean smiled to himself as he got ready; he might not have had the time to get new clothes, but it mattered little to him. He was going to marry Crowley, and they were going to live happily ever after – what did it matter what he looked like? Granted, he wanted to look good for his soon-to-be husband, but it seemed to that there was little reason to think he wouldn’t.

And of course Crowley always looked good, too.

Gavin knocked on his door. “Dean? Everything ready?”

“Yes, how do I look?”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Father always thinks you look good” he said, unconsciously echoing his word, “But yes, you do look handsome.” He looked away, then back at him before shyly adding, “And… welcome to the family.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t say that quite yet. Remember Charlie’s wedding.”

Gavin snorted. “As if Gather would allow anyone to say something against you. He’d have them executed first. Plus, we all know you spent last night in Charlie’s room. I highly doubt she’d allow you to ruin this.”

“I have zo agree with you there” he said lightly. “Well then, let’s go and find our happy ending.”

This really had been going on for long enough.

* * *

Gilda looked pale but determined, if only a shadow of the woman who had asked Charlie for her hand such a short time ago.

A part of Dean revelled in it, but really, they had all been through enough. He had no doubt that after this, Gilda would do her outmost to make Charlie happy for all of their lives.

Just like he and Crowley would do their best to make each other happy.

They were waiting for the bride to arrive, and she did in due course, veiled so that no one could see her face.

Gilda swallowed.

Dean caught Crowley’s eyes; they both suppressed a grin. Was that how it was going to be? Dena and Crowley knowing everything, pulling the strings, making sure everything went how it was supposed to, and being able to read one another’s thoughts?

If so, Dean couldn’t wait.

He cleared his throat. “no offense, Lady Fae, but I think that considering the circumstances, you should swear that you are going to marry her before you see her face.”

“That is only fair” she said. She took her hand. “I hereby pledge myself to this relative of yours and swear she will be my wife…” she trailed off and frowned. Of course. She knew what Charlie’s hand felt like.

It was then that she threw off her veil, drawing gasps from the audience.

“You kept that close to your chest” Gavin told Dean under his breath.

“Had to make sure, save her reputation first.”

“I bet Father came up with it. You two are going to be insufferable together.”

“Be nice to your soon-to-be stepfather, young man” Crowley declared, stepping up to them. Charlie and Gilda had withdrawn into a corner, where no doubt apologies and explanations were exchanged; but Dean found it impossible to look anywhere but at Crowley. Was he actually –

“I am sure you could find it in you to perform two wedding ceremonies today, Father, couldn’t you?”

Of course he had waited until now. Of course there was to be no formal announcement. No, his fiancé just decided to shock an already pretty shaken audience.

Dean sighed. Yes. This was what he was signing up for.

“Oh yes!” Charlie appeared next to them, apparently having dragged Gilda with her. “Did I mention that my cousin is about to be king?”

Dean rolled her eyes at her.

That didn’t stoop her from happily bouncing up and down. “Now are we getting married or what?”

Fifteen minutes later, Dean was indeed king – as Crowley announced as soon as the ceremony was over and done with.

* * *

The wedding dinner was everything he could have expected, and more. Aunt Gertrude, once she had heard that Dean and Crowley were to be wed, had prepared an even more elaborate feast than she would have otherwise; and there were several of his favourite meals available, making him suspect that Crowley hadn’t been as secretive with their marriage plans as he’d thought before. Oh well. It meant a good meal… and of course that he was dining for the first time with his husband.

“I do hope you find the mal to your satisfaction, you Majesty?” Crowley asked, as usual guessing Dean’s thoughts.

“It’s perfectly adequate, your Highness” he replied.

“Hoe glad I am that my jumble kingdom can give you something that you consider edible…”

“Oh, it’s an alright kingdom. I’m going to keep it.”

“Shouldn’t the ruler have something to say about that?”

“He already said yes and he can’t take that back.”

“Do you think so?” Crowley’s hand settled on his thigh. “I believe the king can do whatever he wants.”

“Not without the approval of his co-king he can’t” Dean pointed out, squeezing the hand atop of his.

“In that case –“

“Oh god” Gavin sighed. “I had hoped you would stop flirting once you were married.”

“There was never a chance of that” Dean informed him happily.

* * *

They were enjoying a very late and very private breakfast in bed – the first of many – when a servant knocked on the door. It was Crowley who answered it – after Dean had reminded him that he should put on some clothes – since he wasn’t used to being addressed as king yet.

“They found Oskar” Crowley reported when he returned, “They’ll bring him back here in the afternoon.”

“What do you plan on doing to him?” Dean asked.

“Oh” Crowley grinned, “I would say this is something we should decide together, don’t you think? Maybe with a little help from my dear cousin…”

Dean laughed as he imagined Charlie hearing the request. “She’ll like that”.

“For now, though…” his husband slipped back between the sheets and any thoughts of his family members fled right out of Dean’s head.

* * *

“You two are utterly shameless” Charlie announced when they finally made their way to dinner in the early evening. Eventually, the news that Oskar had arrived had indeed come, but Crowley had declared that “it could wait” and Dean had agree with him.

“I don’t know what you mean. I was just enjoying my time as a newlywed.”

“So was I, but I didn’t just stay in our room with her.”

“Well, we have known each other for years, we had some time to make up for…” Dean answered.

She shook her head. “Hopeless. You are never going to learn, are you?”

“No” he answered, catching his husband’s eyes across the yard and smiling. “I really hope we never will.”


End file.
